


Собака-мама

by DarkMoska



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Сэвидж кинул Рипу выбеленную годами кость без грамма мяса. А Рип и рад.





	Собака-мама

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативный преканон, где Рип знал Сэвиджа лично  
> fandom DC CW TV 2016

Архив Повелителей Времени поражал своей безвкусной и навязчиво выпяченной манерностью и ханжеством. В золотых прослойках сквозила и ластилась змеиная мерзкая холодность. Рипу было противно от одной мысли о том, что когда-то он восхищался этим местом. Когда-то он любил его, был горд называть резиденцию Совета своим вторым домом. 

Из него вырвали любовь, скатали ее в тугой куль истекающей кровью плоти и выблевали на обожжённую хрусткую землю, как непереваренный ужин. Бросили под ноги, как щенку приносит пищу любящая собака-мать. Ешь, милый, ты пока слишком слаб, я охочусь для тебя, ради тебя, на тебя. 

Он бы никогда не произнес таких теплых слов, облитых сиропом заботы и обсыпанных пудрой из крошева костей. Хотя вот кости бы перемолол. И заставил бы Рипа смотреть. И Рип бы смотрел. Что он только с ним не делал...

 

От Архива только слово — все знания, стотысячелетняя история и тайны разлетающейся на части планетки на самом деле находились на плате размером пять на пять сантиметров. «Это был не-храм не-знаний», — говорил он. — «Это есть алтарь положенных на закланье невинных преданных братьев и сестер». Он много что говорил, и Рип слушал. А сейчас перед ним была правда: Парфенон и Помпеи, погост братских могил, перекуроченные рвы несбывшихся надежд, верований и предсказаний. Будущее было запретной темой, постыдной, аккуратненько прикрытой фиговым листком с мерцающей пометкой «опасноопасноопасно». Рип чувствовал себя ребенком, хотя ему уже тридцать, он видел восход сквозь узорчатые витражи собора Парижской Богоматери, хотя на сегодняшний день от того собора не осталось ничего, кроме обильных описаний в сети или в книгах. Но книг тоже больше не было. Был Архив, в Архиве был Рип, ниже этажей так на пятнадцать была машина времени, почти военный корабль для информационных войн. Рип пилотировал не первый год, у него на самом деле был неплохой послужной список. 

У Рипа осталась развороченная бездна в груди и в голове. Голос Гидеон разливался в ушах восковыми пробками, оберегая от внешнего мира, как монаха в келье покоя и целенаправленности. 

«Веры тоже нет», — говорил он. Он — потому что Рип на самом-то деле даже имени его не знал. Наверняка он носил столько же имен, сколько записок сгорело вместе с обласканной солнцем Стеной Плача — но сегодня, в это прекрасное условное и абсолютно субъективное сегодня, его звали Вандал Сэвидж, и было в звучании резких согласных что-то воистину первобытное. В Каменный и Бронзовый века Рип никогда не отправлялся, делать там было нечего, разве что фиксировать этапы существования планеты, когда еще растений было больше, чем остальных существ. Ни чума, ни СПИД, ни постепенное наступление мирного тоталитаризма и радужной анархии не сбили человека с пути истинного: плодиться и размножаться. Сотни тысяч, плавно перетекавшие в миллионы, разлагались под телами громко плачущих младенцев. О счастливцы, что не могли услышать этот крик. 

Последние слова своего сына Рип не слышал. Последний взгляд жены был направлен не на Рипа, а на него. 

На ошибку, на позор, пятно, мутацию, раковую опухоль, тромб в сосуде, анахронизм, луну, что поглощает свет солнца. 

Рип был зол. Рип шагал по гулкому полу Архива, зная, что последний шанс на отмщение, на обеление имени, на искупление он потерял, когда замолчал. Когда перестал повторять мысленно слова протокола обвинения. Когда добровольно отдал ключ от своей души в обмен на бесконечно лживые речи о правде. Правда потонула в сухих ошметках одубевшей кожи, кривые оскалы пробитых черепов устилали бесчисленные картины, наваливались друг на друга горами и долинами, и имя им — Легион. Почти Гидеон. Гидеон ведь тоже одна, но ее много. 

Наставник правильно говорил, что первый итальянский Ренессанс плохо на нем скажется. И вот итог: старик-паразит на шерсти мироздания снова оказался прав, Рип в дураках, а Вандал Сэвидж въезжает на бронированном танке из людских тел в очередной покоренный огнем городок, рокотом дольменных камней перекатывается именем на языке Рипа. 

О, сколько они могли сделать вместе...

Пощадить столько жизней. Прекратить войну. О, если бы Рип только знал.

«Знал, — голос, придуманный воспаленным и бесполезным органом под названием «мозг», ввинчивается в кость. — Ты все знал, мы тебе говорили, мы были правы, мы знаем, знали и будем знать, во веки веков, аминь, Рип, правда, не переусердствуй, почему не голландский ренессанс? Там меньше пагубных идей». 

А ведь все начиналось с идей. Когда Рип, переполненный праведным гневом после прочтения скромного по весу файла с досье, нашел, как ищейка, дорогу к Сэвиджу, раскопал, разнюхал и готов был уже начать бесноваться, лаять и скулить, звать хозяев — Сэвидж протянул ему кость. Подачку. «Я покажу тебе время». 

И показал ведь, лгал не в этом, так в другом. «Я тебе друг», «Я тебе брат». Рип верил, ждал и поддерживал. А потом оказался на месте жен солдатов третьей мировой, которым на и-мейл присылали похоронки. 

Сэвидж показал ему бумагу — не ту, что из музеев, трогать которую дозволялось только в специальных перчатках — нормальную, настоящую бумагу, книжную страницу, с одной стороны был печатный текст, а с другой — светло-фиолетовые чернила и наискось выведенная надпись. Языка Рип не знал, но все равно остался под впечатлением. У Сэвиджа было много книг в специальных ящиках, был даже папирус. Сэвидж сказал, что купил его за пять баксов на рынке в Каире, сказал, что дело было в начале двухтысячного, сказал, что пришлось поторговаться. И засмеялся, как будто профильный портрет абстрактной женщины мог так много значить. 

Когда Рип в следующий раз разыскал Сэвиджа, у того было уже два папируса: один с женщиной, другой — с мужчиной, оба были утыканы дротиками от дартса.

Сэвидж ледоколом шел по тысячелетиям, а Рипу такое даже не снилось, такое оставалось только в мечтах о мировом господстве в самых дальних и скрытых картотеках мыслей Повелителей Времени. А вот и она, реальность, губительная и непрощающая: Повелители никем не повелевали, сухие старцы крошились на песчинки, и Рип хрустел подошвами, выходя из зала Совета. Еще этажей на десять ниже, пока Гидеон соловьем заливается в гулком черепе: «все системы стабильны», «взлет разрешен».

Рип никогда не должен был останавливаться у огромного кресла, оббитого багряным бархатом, ужасно безвкусного посреди квартиры в стиле хай-тек. И то, и то давным-давно вышло из моды, но Сэвиджу было, видимо, плевать, он возвышался над бренным миром, как величественный император лет пяти, обозревающий пустоту, нареченную его империей. Сэвидж жил очень и очень долго, но не уставал от мира, от себя, выбирал что-то новое в неизменном, по сути, человечестве. Он нашел Рипа, хотя это Рип его иска. Рип был глупым и воистину безобидным щенком у чужого трона. С красивой шерстью, породистой мордой и подпиленными клыками. Сэвидж повалил его, сжал горло, вбирая по капле жизнь, проникая в рот и горло то ли языком, то ли льющейся из глаз тьмой. Сэвидж выбил его зубы, кровавые осколки давили на нервы так, что никакая анестезия бы не помогла. Такая была боль, такая мука, когда Сэвидж трахал его на том чертовом кресле, а Рип, как истинный благородный джентльмен, страдал и стонал, вжавшись лицом в потную ткань подлокотника и прослеживая взглядом витиеватые узоры вьюнков на дереве. Рип тонул в стыде.

Сейчас в кристально чистом разуме не осталось ничего, кроме цели, корабля и хлипкого плана — но так было даже лучше. Выбитые зубы оказались полезными, но Рип никогда не скажет слов благодарности этому ублюдку. Новые клыки, резцы и коренные уже выросли и готовы были перемалывать и перетирать всю подаренную боль и грязь. Рип готов был юркой левреткой вцепиться в чужое горло и не отпускать, как бультерьер бы не дал своей жертве выжить. Он усвоил урок, понял, что кости бесполезны, если нет сил их разгрызть. 

Сэвидж и сам не знал, кого с такой любовью взрастил из малой шкурки.


End file.
